Użytkownik:Pinkamena Pinkie Pie/Brudnopis
Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again - Wigilia Serdeczności Jest Tutaj Znowu Ponownie Noc wypełnia głos chórów Czas Serdeczności jest pośród nas Bo to czas pełen cudów Czas Serdeczności jest pośród nas Co za widok Niepojęty Bo tej nocy Czas Serdeczności jest pośród nas Chmury ułóż skoro zmrok Czas Serdeczności jest pośród nas I czas na nich zrobić skoki Czas Serdeczności jest pośród nas I chłód wieje A śnieg sypie Świecąc wszędzie Czas Serdeczności jest pośród nas Śpiewaj mi piosenek sto Dzwoń dzwoń, dzwonku, dzwoń I jedz z nami ciasta stos Dzwoń dzwoń, dzwonku, dzwoń Tak mija nam wesele Windigo, bądź na baczności Gdy bas będzie w obecności Czas Serdeczności jest pośród nas Dekoracje robić czas Czas Serdeczności jest pośród nas Perfekcji nie oszukasz w nas Czas Serdeczności jest pośród nas I każdy krok z uwagą zrób O, do diaska! Czas Serdeczności jest pośród Weso, wesołej Wigilii Weso, wesołej Wigilii Czas Serdeczności jest pośród nas. Say Goodbye to the Holiday - Powiedz "Do widzenia" Wakacjom Wesołej Wigilii, mówi gwara Wesołej Wigilii, to dla mnie niewiara Czy nie widzicie bezsensu waszych słów? Pozwolicie mi na zmianę ideałów? Wy wszyscy ten głupi dzień wielbicie A nie będzie wam lepiej, gdy go wymażecie? Więc dobrze! Żegnajcie się z tym świętem Moją magią to wymażę Będzie to moim prezentem Surową prawdę wam okażę Nie będzie żadnych zabaw dla was Gdy ja usunę wam to święto wraz Żegnaj, Wigilio, nieźle tobie szło Żegnaj, Wigilio, było nam miło Czas uwolnić cię od tych wszystkich wymuszeń I ocalić świat od tych błahych zaproszeń O jeden dzień skrócę nasz kalendarz A czy ja temu podołam? Zobaczmy, czasu nie masz Żegnajcie się z tym świętem Pora zacząć tu moją magię Wymażę wam pamięć hurtem Gdy ja dla was odnowię Equestrię I nigdy nie usłyszycie "Wesołej Wigilii" Gdy noc minie Gdy noc minie Gdy tylko rzucę to zaklęcie, cała Equestria będzie o niebo lepsza i mi za to podziękują! The Seeds of the Past - Ziarna Przeszłości Gdy się młodą jest, życie to nie nic A wybory popełnisz wszelakie Rosną one jak sadzonka Ich zmiana to jest mrzonka A może one będą wielkie A każdy wybór jaki ty zrobisz To nowa droga przez którą ty pójdziesz Więc odwróć się i gdy się przez nie cofniesz To wkrótce przeszłość swą zobaczysz Duch Dawnej Wigilii Serdeczności: Popatrz jaka byłaś słodziutka. I chyba nie byłaś zbyt zmartwiona z powodu Wigilii Serdeczności. Refren 1 Ziarna przeszłości To brak litości Tylko widzą co ty im dasz A gdy kiełkują Co pokazują? To przecież twa prawdziwa twarz Nauczyciel: A co ty niby robisz, Snowfall? Snowfall: ''Dekorowałam klasę na Wigilię Serdeczności, Profesorze Flintheart! Nauczyciel: Chcesz być potężna, prawda? ''Snowfall: ''Prawda! Nauczyciel: A jaki jest na to sposób? ''Snowfall: ''Ciężka praca, nauka i używanie tego do poprawy Equestrii. Nauczyciel: A jak one mają pomóc w używaniu magii? ''Snowfall: Chcę być wystarczająco silna by powstrzymać windigo i pomóc kucykom! Nauczyciel: To tylko historia dla małych kucyków. Prawdziwa magia wymaga czasu.To twój wybór. Albo spędzisz czas na naukę bycia potężnym jednorożcem, albo pobawisz się twoimi zabawkami i zmarnujesz swoje życie. ''Co się stało? Słów jakich mało Ty stoisz, nie wiesz co masz zrobić Nadziei brak I czujesz się jak wrak Więc czas swe poglądy zmienić I od tej chwili pojęcia nie miałaś, Że będzie trwać ta obrona przez lata Czyniąc z ciebie kuca którym ty jesteś I zaklęcie które rzucisz Z przeszłości jest, widzisz? '''Refren 2 '''''S: Ziarna przeszłości To brak litości Część ran się nie goi, nie D: ''A gdy kiełkują'' Co pokazują? Ten dzień dał nowe sumienie Pinkie's Present - Prezent Pinkie Rzuć okiem na wszystko wokół ciebie I zapachy które zdumieją cię Otwórz serce, to otoczy ciebie Magia Wigilii Serdeczności Po drobnostki to wyjdź przed parter Jak na przykład te dzieci Daj zabawkę, uścisk lub sweter W pamięć wnet tobie wleci Czasem najmniejsze rzeczy Nadają się na hiciorów Chodź się pobaw wraz z nami właśnie tam Czemu ty nie chciałaś być właśnie tam? Marzenia się spełnią właśnie tam To duch Wigilii Serdeczności Soczek leci, to jest życie Chodź, poczuj muzykę Milej jest gdy wy dajecie Czujcie tej miłości krztynkę Czas wypełnić nasz czas prezentami Więc dawaj, otwórz oczy Spędź tam noc z kucami jak ty To wnet duszę wyleczy Czas wypełnić nasz czas prezentami Rzuć okiem na to Bo czemu ten dzień istnieje Odnaleźć warto Tak, bo czemu ten dzień istnieje Odnaleźć warto Nim jest bycie razem z kucykami Luna's Future - Przyszłość w wykonaniu Księżniczki Luny Ja słyszę dźwięk tej zamieci I słyszę prośby o litość Ja słyszę krzyk twej przyszłości I słyszę cierpienia sytość Bo tutaj ma panować radość Sny i plany spełnione Lecz ta przyszłość skryła jeno marność Wszystko to będzie skrócone Bo co tu miało być Całe szczęście to wielkie To przez ciebie, Snowfall Frost Przyszłość będzie mrocznym śniegiem